Kinky or Criminal?
by Opium94
Summary: Drew finds himself as Bianca's captive after Vegas Night. Will it add to his arousal or only make him angry?  It's a one-shot, but maybe add on if you guys want


Drew Torres opened his eyes to find that he was not in the comfort of his own bed, or home, for that matter. To his horror, he realized that his wrists and ankles were bound tightly to the chair he had been placed in.

What happened last night? He remembered going to Vegas Night with Alli as his date, where their relationship came to an abrupt, unfortunate end. Why did Bianca have to be so irresistable? She'd never have any power over him again. Sure, she made him feel things Alli never had, but the sad truth was that he had not been very experienced in the first place, so making out was enough to satisfy him.

But what happened after the dance? He needed to put the pieces back together starting with what he could remember clearly. Drew remembered being driven home by his mother, sitting with Adam in the back seat, texting Alli his apologies, going to the basement to play video games with Adam, sneaking out to the Coyne's after party—that's it! He must have passed out there and now they were pulling some lame prank on him.

"Guys?" He called, "Guys! This isn't funny..." _Mom's going to ground me for life if she sees that I'm not home_, he thought. "Guys?" He called more anxiously.

"Your lame-ass friends left you." Drew recognized this voice to be the one that got him into all of this trouble to begin with.

"Bi-Bianca?" Drew could not make his voice sound angry at this girl who ruined his relationship, mainly because he was kind of frightened, not to mention confused.

"What the hell is going on?" _There, that's more like it! Show her you're not scared,_ his subconscious commanded him.

"Please." She said, "I know you're naiive, but don't tell me you don't have a clue as to what I'm about to do."

Drew was starting to get angry, he wanted answers, and all he was getting was cryptic insults from the girl who chased his girlfriend away. As he began to rack his brains for what to say next, Bianca turned on a lamp. Drew instantly began looking around the room, trying to identify where he was. He was expecting to be in the Coyne's basement, where the guys usually crashed. Surprisingly though, it appeared that he was in a bedroom. Drew looked over at the bed and that's when his jaw dropped. She was wearing a simple black tank top without a bra, and black underwear. Drew couldn't help feeling turned on when he saw her, but was still angry about the night's previous events. _Stay strong_, he told himself.

"You did this?"

She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"You blacked out at the Coyne's. They left you to sleep on the float in the pool, so I brought you back with me."

"So, first you seduce me and then you tell my girlfriend about it and then you tie me to this chair? Are you going to mug me now? Blackmail me? You already made Alli break up with me, what else are you going to take?"

"For the last time, numb nuts, YOU cheated on your girlfriend. You were well aware of the situation in the boiler room."

"Bianca, I'm really not in the mood for your mind-fucking. Can you just untie me?"

"Why would I want to do that...?" Bianca purred, getting closer. She raised her eyebrows at Drew and began stroking his inner thigh.

"Bianca, I'm not interested. I only have eyes for Alli." Drew could feel himself heating up, and he tried desperately to fight arousal.

"Right... That's why you cheated on her the first chance you got."

"Because you threw yourself at me! I'm not into girls like you! Let me go!" Drew's words were harsh, but he was still upset over Alli. Bianca didn't seem to take offense. She swung a leg over Drew, straddling him.

"Come on, Drew. Don't you know that the best way to get over someone" she paused to whisper in his ear, but she didn't even have to finish her sentence. "Is to get under someone?"

"N-no. Stop." Drew felt his heart pounding harder than ever as he struggled to fight off his inevitable erection. Bianca was rubbing her hands on his chest as she leaned down to cover his lips with hers. At first he didn't respond, trying to resist temptation. But within seconds, he knew his attempts were futile when he could feel himself hardening. As he finally gave in and began to kiss back, he was still very uncomfortable.

"B-Bianca." Drew didn't want to break the kiss, but he had a request. "Untie my wrists. Please."

Surprisingly, she gave into his demand without hesitation. His hands began to explore what was within reach. First, he fleetingly ran his fingers through her hair, then up and down her arms, but quickly began to explore her breasts, which he remembered were not contained by a bra.

"Mmmm" she moaned as her hands moved down his body. She could feel his erection against her and slowly began rocking against it. She put her hands down the back side of his pants and began to grope him, drawing his body closer to hers. Drew was more turned on than ever, and considering his experience was limited, he was unsure about how to control himself. Bianca capitalized on the situation, luring her victim right into her clutches. She got off of him and untied his ankles from the chair.

From there, they immediately relocated to the bed. As soon as Drew found himself free, he picked up Bianca and carried her bridal style over to the bed. He threw her down and climbed on top of her. Before he began to kiss her again, he removed his shirt and his belt. He wondered if he should kiss or caress her in other places: her fingers, her collarbone, her thighs; and what about pleasuring her? Drew has never had to do that before. He had no clue how to. However, soon he realized that Bianca knows he is inexperienced, so he could get by without doing much. As if reading his mind, Bianca climbed on top of him and removed the last few items of clothing.

As she lowered herself onto him she kept her eyes locked with his. She began slowly, but as she picked up the pace, Drew found himself reaching his peak. It had only been about a minute or two before Drew had completely let go, spilling his warm semen into Bianca. Although Drew was in utter bliss, Bianca was angry.

"What the fuck! Why didn't you pull out?" Bianca was steaming mad and, if Drew was not mistaken, a little frightened.

"I-I... Bianca I didn't know. I'm sorry, I-"

"Out!"

She pointed to the door. Drew walked out with a goofy grin on his face. He didn't really know what to make of their situation. All he knew was that he had to tell Adam.


End file.
